This invention relates to apparatus for moving material such as loaded pallets, and more particularly, to a dual purpose cargo truck and trailer arrangement of large load handling capacity having a forklift operable at the rear of the cargo truck by an operator's cab forming one-half of the cargo truck driver's cab which is rotatable to the back of the chassis of the cargo truck when needed for controlling the forklift.
In accordance with present practice, where movement of large quantities of relatively small articles is required, or when large items pallet mounted need to be removed from a truck bed, a forklift must be available at the unloading site. Many unloading sites do not have forklifts available and consequently, one must be carried or trailered by the cargo truck. If the forklift is bed mounted on the trailer, it reduces the cargo carrying space of the apparatus.
Thus, a need exists for a cargo truck chassis mounted forklift which is separate from the trailer of the truck assembly and wherein one-half of the driver's cab is selectively movable rearwardly on the truck chassis to position it for controlling the forklift operations at the rear of the chassis.